Segunda oportunidad
by JashinDracul
Summary: La guerra termino, todos los miembros de Akatsuki murieron, realmente excepto uno: Hidan; después de meses de permanecer bajo tierra en el bosque del clan Nara llega a sacarlo de ahí una persona de la que muchos negaron su existencia, Jashin quien por alguna razón decide dejarlo en manos de Konoha, especificamente de Shikamaru; ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Podrán soportarse?


**Segunda oportunidad**

Libre

_"Quisiera pensar que te encuentras bien, sin embargo sé qué fue lo que te paso, lo que hiciste para que él te tomara odio y rencor; le heriste y no solo a él, también a sus compañeros y amigos… mataste a Asuma Sarutobi, su sensei… atravesaste sus corazones sin necesidad de empalarte a ti mismo tres veces más; tus palabras, tu risa un tanto frenética y por supuesto el hecho de que asesinaste a ese hombre en nombre mío, todo ello es lo que te tiene destinado a pasar años bajo tierra sin el privilegio inmediato de poder cerrar tus ojos y así parar de hacer rabietas, planes vengativos que bien sabes no puedes llevar a cabo en tu deplorable estado y de pronto yacer en la tristeza profunda. Anhelando el aire en tu rostro, degustar un buen bocado, el agua recorrer tu cuerpo brindándote esa sensación fresca y reconfortante mas solo ves oscuridad, por suerte no ha llegado el animal insolente a querer tomar de ti; deseas ver el cielo, ver sus pinceladas blancas y trozos de algodón, hundirte en el océano nocturno._

_Hidan… lo que se haya contado de mí es solo una parte, ninguno de ellos realmente me conoció, ¿un Dios?, ¿absoluta muerte y destrucción?, ¿sadomasoquismo?; permíteme explicarte un poco: en primer lugar no soy ningún tipo de Dios, ciertamente fui humano o mejor dicho tuve una vida como la de cualquier persona antes de la fundación de las aldeas ocultas… al menos durante un tiempo, claro que no todo era paz, hablamos de constantes guerras entre clanes, pero digamos que no cualquiera andaba tan metido en asuntos de demonios, por línea de sangre, del diario; por voluntad propia y plena conciencia de los hechos, tal vez pareciera que exagero pero es lo que yo he vivido, mi propia opinión hasta el momento, pongámoslo de esta manera: si en verdad fuese humano y no hubiese "muerto" tendría 88 años por lo que se consideraría una vasta experiencia de la vida pero siendo un demonio es como ser todavía un niño pequeño aunque igual pienso que hay excepciones en cuanto a esto._

_Si hablamos de sadomasoquismo, no lo niego; a veces a quien me conoce o habla conmigo no le doy la pinta de sanguinario, vengativo sin escrúpulos, etc., pero en fin, con los dedos de la mano te puedo decir cuántos realmente me han conocido a fondo y así mismo cuántos más lo llegaron a hacer pero en su último aliento. Los he visto, a algunos de ustedes que ingenuamente y sin mi autorización me adoran, he visto como disfrutan de la adrenalina que produce la tortura y asesinato; salpicar la sangre del opositor en frente suyo, saborear ese líquido rojo… quien se opone termina agonizando, ver en su rostro expresiones de miedo, desesperación así como en ocasiones pueden ser de odio pero que sin más son ignoradas, mofadas; y por qué no mencionar el disfrute de descuartizar lentamente al enemigo, arrojar los pedazos de carne al fuego y escuchar cómo se achicharra; la combinación exquisita de tortura física y psicológica, sin dar tregua al sufrimiento de la persona hasta que el instinto haya sido apaciguado, delicioso sadomasoquismo, dulce locura._

_¿Pero sabes?... a pesar de eso, sé lo que es el cariño, la entrega y la amistad, resulta irónico viniendo de alguien como yo pero es cierto; además tu conociste a una de las personas a las que he querido tanto, otra pista demasiado obvia es ese rasgo en común pero en menor medida, la ambición monetaria._

_Aclarado esto, te diré ahora eso que niegas de tu persona; alegas el no importarte la vida de tus compañeros de tal organización pero entraste en pánico cuando el chico tomo control de tu cuerpo guiándote peligrosamente hacia Kakuzu, además en estos meses has preguntado sobre su paradero y no solo de él, también del resto de ellos, deseando que te vayan a desenterrar y al mismo tiempo te preocupan, y tú tantas veces que les daba pelea, falto de respeto sin duda alguna. Susurras a la oscuridad pero el instinto ya te ha contestado demasiadas veces que ellos han perecido en las batallas en la búsqueda de los Bijuus, que te has quedado solo; si supieras que incluso hubo una guerra en la que cinco de ellos fueron revividos por medio de la técnica del Edo Tensei; Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Nagato y Kakuzu de hecho tu ex-compañero pregunto por ti, ya que no al verte entre el ejército de Kabuto supuso que seguirías vivo pero ciertamente desmembrado._

_La pregunta sería, ¿por qué siendo quién soy, con el conocimiento de lo que paso no vine por ti antes? Como lo mencione antes si no hubiera "muerto"…, no morí de manera literal, anduve vagando por ahí por mucho tiempo y tengo poco de haber regresado, dieciséis años para ser precisos, vengo hasta ahora porque apenas he recuperado la habilidad necesaria para entregarte parte de mi vida, no me importa permanecer débil durante unos meses puesto que me agradas; he visto en ti algo que no tienen otros integrantes de tal cual religión, sinceridad en tus emociones sean cuales sean a pesar de la persistencia de tu testarudez y arrogancia consecuencia de tu inmortalidad; creo que me he puesto sentimental contigo pero sin duda te daré la libertad que anhelas, parte de mi vida, parte de mí por lo que en adelante tus técnicas y condición no serán por la experimentación con jutsus secretos sino que será absolutamente tuyo."_

Alzándose hasta fuera posible, imponentes árboles cubrían el lugar, dicho bosque en particular pertenecía a uno de los clanes de Konoha, el clan Nara. En medio de éste, meses atrás hubo una pelea, siendo exactos entre Shikamaru Nara e Hidan, quedando el último sepultado proclamando venganza aunque tuviera que salir de ahí sin su cuerpo. Los ciervos siempre le estarían vigilando sin embargo solo uno de ellos lo hacia esa noche puesto que algo o alguien les había distraído con un cebo.

Montículos de tierra y piedras se hacían presentes como si se quisiera atravesar hacia el otro lado del planeta, no cesaba, hace rato que había parado de hablar en dirección del inmenso agujero. Otro metro más fue apareciendo el objeto primordial de la excavación; un primer bulto sanguinolento con cinco extremidades, una mano; conforme aumentaban los montículos de tierra aumentaba la cantidad de miembros humanos llenos de lodo, con la sangre seca aunque éstos ya no eran tan chicos como el primero.

Hilos de cristal, aguja de plata y el roce contra una piel que recibía del mismo modo un poco de limpieza ya que toda ella hallábase impregnada de restos carmesí; uno, dos, puntada tras puntada se iba conformando un todo, un cuerpo, un joven; finalmente la cabeza, el poder de transferir energía y vitalidad al susodicho, minutos después gemidos por lo bajo en señal de dolor pero también de estar consciente, sus cabellos platinados largos y enredados, tristeza profunda en los ojos violeta, apenas si podía enfocar la vista mas no le fue desapercibida la figura desconocida que le sostenía delicadamente.

_"¡Me quiero morir! Estoy alucinando otra vez…"_

‾‾ Es un jodido sueño, solo eso – exclamo con un desdén de enojo e impotencia.

_‾_‾ Te equivocas.

‾‾ ¿Quién eres? Ese mocoso dijo que siempre mantendría este lugar vigilado.

‾‾ Si, pero como ves he logrado entrar, sacarte y curarte lo mejor posible, sin embargo hay cosas de las que deberás encargarte tú mismo.

‾‾ ¡Calla! Sino Jashin- sama te castigará.

‾‾ Sería castigarme a mí mismo – dijo al mismo tiempo en que le tomaba del mentón y le miraba fijamente a los ojos a escasos centímetros de su rostro- estoy seguro que escuchaste algo de lo que estuve contándote antes de sacarte por completo, sino trata de recordarlo, nos vemos luego.

‾‾ Espera… ¿A dónde va Jashin- sama? Siempre ha sido mi deseo estar a su lado y servirle cuanto pida.

‾‾ Entiendo, pero lo que deseo en estos momentos es que en cuanto vengan por ti no opongas resistencia, ni trates de matarlos; quiero que aproveches tu libertad, no te niegues la oportunidad de pasártela tranquilo y remendar un poco lo que hiciste, ya habrá otras ocasiones para saciar vuestra locura. Además no podrás emplear el jutsu sin quedar herido…

‾‾ ¡¿Qué?! Pero ellos… - deteniéndose porque un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, lo sabía, desde aquel día en la espera de que le sacasen los recuerdos y sentimentalismos le invadieron pero claro él trato de imponer los planes de venganza contra el Nara. – entonces… no estará refiriéndose a esos niñatos de…

‾‾ En efecto, a ellos me refiero pero de igual manera no permitiré que te dañen de nuevo.

La figura masculina, vestido como un Anbu de Iwa se retiró del lugar dejando tras de sí a un confundido Hidan.

La noche tenía un halo extraño, saliendo de la florería se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos azules, los cuales examinaban el bosque, el soplo del viento amenazaba con levantarle su vestido lila mas ella no lo permitía sin embargo era más importante saber con certeza de quien se trataba ese chakra tenue, con el presentimiento de que se hallaba no muy lejos de Konoha, le era familiar; le percibía oscuro y melancólico, su atención se centró en dicho tinte de oscuridad… abrió sus orbes desmesuradamente y sin hacer caso a los gritos de Sakura corrió sin detenerse un instante hasta la casa del Akimichi regordete, Choji, quien no pregunto razones, se limitó a seguirle ya que al ver a la kunoichi desecho la idea de que fuese producto de su imaginación lo que había visto cerca de la entrada principal del clan Nara; ambos se dirigieron en busca de su compañero, llegaron a su casa pero la madre de éste, Yoshino, les dijo que horas atrás como pocas veces lo hace, fue al Icharaku Ramen.

‾‾ Hola Shikamaru- kun, hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí – saludo amablemente Ayame.

‾‾ Hn, claro… de cualquier forma fue Naruto el que me pidió que viniera _"pero dudo que realmente haya sido él, lo sentí muy diferente… además ¿Por qué vine? Que problemático podría estar en mi casa durmiendo plácidamente."_

El usuario de jutsus de sombra, sonaba constantemente los dedos contra la mesa, ya hace rato que esperaba al rubio, pudo haberse ido pero algo que ni él mismo podía explicar con plena exactitud le retenía ahí. Su paciencia se había acabado, queria largarse a su casa sin embargo una mano fue apoyada en su hombro como un autómata se quedó inmóvil.

‾‾ Disculpa la tardanza pero me entretuve un poco más de lo esperado con él – dijo el joven de orbes chocolate, cabellos cortos y alborotados; con el uniforme de un shinobi de Iwa.

El Nara le examinaba de arriba abajo, parecía confiable pero no dejaba de serle sospechoso, ese joven había hecho algo, tenía la certeza de que así era; para agregar que no corrigió su disculpa es decir no le conocía por lo que podría haberse dado una confusión en pero cuando el chico menciono con el que se entretuvo la misma ira que había sentido aquel día en que les arrebataron a sus amigos y a él, y peor aún a Kurenai, al ser muy querido por ellos.

‾‾ ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

‾‾ Darte razones de lo que acabo de hacer y por ende que atiendas mis palabras – los semblantes de ambos chicos se tornaron serios – me hubiese gustado venir antes… iré al grano, es de mi pleno conocimiento la pelea que hubo entre tu equipo y los ex miembros de Akatsuki, Kakuzu e Hidan; mi interés es éste último…

‾‾ ¡Ese tipo! ¡No permitiré que salga de aquí como si nada, él mato a mi sensei dejando a un niño sin su padre! – Exclamo eufórico Shikamaru, se levantó de su asiento y tomo al otro del cuello – ¿Insinúas que le has sacado? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Responde!, escúchame bien… merece estar ahí por lo que le reste de su supuesta inmortalidad, ¿no había dicho que su dios de mierda le sacaría? ¿Y qué? Seguirá enterrado porque no existe, ¡Ese tal Jashin no existe!

‾‾ ¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso? Demasiadas y la única negación de mi existencia que ha llegado a importarme fue la de él, el compañero de Hidan, ¿el ratón te comió la lengua? Como se lo explique a "ese loco", nunca he sido ni seré una deidad, tampoco soy tan narciso.

‾‾ ¡¿Y entonces por qué no impediste que se divulgara tales mentiras?!

‾‾ No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de eso; escúchame, ya lo saqué, tu rabia es razonable, piensas que tendrá absoluto albedrio pero no, tenlo vigilado si gustas, solo no le vuelvan a aprisionar.

Era extraño, Shikamaru debió haberle atacado por tal petición, no lo hizo ni lo haría; debió haber empleado un jutsu porque de una u otra manera comenzó a fiarse con plenitud de las palabras de quien tenía en frente.

‾‾ Aja, si, lo vigilo y ¿qué? Él posee esa maldita técnica.

‾‾ Ya no la tiene, de hecho temporalmente será vulnerable al daño físico; volveré en seis meses, quizás ocho, cuando lo haga tú habrás de decidir si le perdonas o no, si eliges ésta última ten por seguro que no nos volverás a ver.

‾‾ No es que me importe pero ¿A dónde se supone que se largaran?

‾‾ Al país de los demonios, ¿Qué dices, es un acuerdo?

Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi, buscaban y preguntaban incesantemente por Shikamaru, lo hacían lo más rápido posible puesto que para ellos conforme pasaban los minutos les parecía una eternidad. Volvieron al punto de partida y fue en ese lugar donde dieron con él, aunque éste venía acompañado de Tsunade la cual también se hallaba confundida, el chico les hizo un ademan en pos de que le siguieran, a su vez le inquirieron motivos; en medio del comienzo de un escándalo por parte de Ino, Tsunade tomo la palabra.

‾‾ ¿Esa es tu decisión?

‾‾ Sí.

‾‾ ¡Mierda! Se me está helando el trasero, me pidió que esperara aquí a esos niños pero ya no lo soporto; más les vale traerme algo con que abrigarme del frío.

Ciertamente el clima no era agradable en esos instantes y más aún para alguien que se encontraba con tan solo unos pantalones puestos; su fastidio era enorme pero finalmente diviso a la cercanía varias figuras, y claro frunció el entrecejo al ver esos rostros nuevamente.


End file.
